A Different Taste, That's All
by IloveHarrymore
Summary: Alice confesses a secret love. This is just something my friends and I have thought about. I wrote it in like 15 minutes, so don't judge too harshly. Read, review and enjoy! :D Stephenie Meyer owns all characters, everything. It's my first fanfic! :


_This story happens shortly after the "New Moon" book and a few months before "Eclipse". It has been several months since Edward's returned from his trip to the Volturi. Ideas given by Kori and Vero, developed by I. Thank you, and enjoy! _

A different taste, that's all

Edward and I were leisurely sitting in the meadow, looking into each other's eyes. His deep, golden eyes were especially charming that day, accentuating his already flawless face. We were discussing of nothing in particular, enjoying each other's simple presence. He started talking about something I was not particularly interested in and so I was daydreaming; his voice still surrounding my every thought. I suddenly took attention to what he was saying to me, in his smooth, deep voice.  
- Bella dear, I'm afraid I'm going for just a short while... Emmett and I are going to do some stuff, and I do not want you to get hurt...  
- What do you mean!? Where, where are you going?! For how long will you be gone? Why can't I come?!  
It was so uncalled for, and I should have been angry, but I just couldn't aim anger to such a perfect face.  
- It's only for a while, we must do some vampire things, please Bells, don't fret. You are staying with Alice at my house; she's already spoken to Charlie.

I was not able to convince him to stay, or to tell me what he was going away for.  
- Bye Bella, have fun, and _please _don't do anything stupid...  
He told me, holding my face in his hands, looking me straight in the eyes; giving me the crooked smile that was so frequently taking part in his facial expressions.  
- I love you...  
I answered despondently, turning away slowly. I couldn't believe he was leaving me after what he had done not too long before.  
- I love you too love. And Alice, be good.  
- I'm not a dog.  
She replied, giving him a teasing smile.

- Let's go Bella! We're going to miss it! Let's go!  
Alice cried, jumping gracefully up and down in excitement. I hurried downstairs in order to satisfy her. She jumped on the couch, landing soundlessly while I almost fell down on it with a big thud.  
- Oh, this is great! I know this is really popular today and I'm so excited to be part of it!  
She said, talking quickly, for once tripping over her words.  
- It's on channel 22...  
I said, reaching for the remote, but she picked it up before me and switched to the correct channel. _  
__Last week, Nicole got eliminated, and this week; new challenges are brought upon these hard working models-to-be...  
_We sat watching America's Next Top Model in silence, Alice adding little comments about the girls' clothing or physical traits from time to time.

The show lasted 2 hours because it was the season finale, and Alice was jittery with anticipation to know who was going to win the series by the end.  
- Oh, I _definitely _know that Anya is going to win! Oh, she's simply so much PRETTIER than Whitney! She almost looks like a vampire with that beautiful blond hair, and flawless skin! She could be an amazing model! Oh, could you imagine how she would look if she became a vampire! Oh, she must! She must win!  
I didn't really mind who won, Edward was on my mind... Everything that composed of my being was dying to see that stunning face again... That god-like build, his beautiful eyes...  
_And America's Next Top Model is... ANYA!  
_I heard Tyra say as a picture of the elf-like blond model was flashed on the screen.

At that instant I heard a high screech of happiness as Alice jumped up from the couch, pulling me with her. I was thrown from the couch, and into her arms, where she gave me a huge hug, smiling and laughing.  
- I told you Bella! I told you she was going to win!  
In all of her excitement, she leaned in and kissed me. Her cold, hard lips touched mine as she embraced me tightly. I was stunned, but as it felt so right, I kissed back. There was such a connection, Edward totally dissipated from my thoughts, and thoughts of Alice's elegance and delicateness replaced those of my vampire boyfriend. Just at that moment, the front door swung open, and Emmett and Edward walked in. Alice didn't react as I thought she would have, and as I tried pulling away, she just held me tighter.  
- What the HELL?!  
I heard Emmett shout, utter confusion heard in his strong, thunderous voice. Alice finally let go, and I pulled away quickly.

I glanced at Emmett, who was standing there, laughing like a fool. Edward, in contrast, was standing there, speechless. He was obviously unable to move, staring at me with eyes filled with pain and misunderstanding.  
- Edward... I'm so, I'm so sorry! It was a mistake...  
- Bells... How, how _could _you?! And, Alice, think about Jasper!  
He said in a heart-rending tone, making my stomach ache terribly with guilt.  
- Well, I'm so sorry, but I can't keep it in any longer! I'm IN LOVE WITH BELLA!  
She shouted, with a big grin spread across her face. Without hesitation, Edward turned around sprinted out the door.  
- EDWARD!  
I screamed after him, but I knew there would be no reply.

Alice put her hand on my shoulder, telling me everything was going to be all right.  
- SHUT UP! Go away!  
I screamed out of frustration and fury. I ran out the door, got into my truck, shoved the key into the keyhole and raced out of the driveway. I was livid at Alice, as well as myself. How could I have been so foolish!? But, what worried me the most was that I actually enjoyed it! Not even Jacob Black could have given me a better kiss. And, I didn't understand how Alice had kept her control as she kissed me. I got home, stormed into my house and ran upstairs disrupting all previous peace in the silent home. Charlie was gone to Jacob's and I was glad of it, as I was bawling my eyes out. I was screaming, kicking and punching at anything in my way. I ran to my room and fell on my bed. I was horrified at myself. I just wanted to shrink and cease existing. What I had done to Edward could never compare to my abandonment. I was such an evil person, doing something so wrong to someone so good. My guilt was excruciating. On my bed, I wept; I cried and shouted until I fell asleep to then have horrible nightmares all throughout the night.

I was awakened by Charlie the next morning.  
- Bella honey, wake up, you have to go to school... Hurry, you're a little later than usual...  
He said, shaking me delicately from side to side, to help me wake up. I slowly opened my eyes, and groaned quietly.  
- Good morning Bella... How was your night with Alice and Edward last night? Did you miss your bed; I thought you were only supposed to be back on Thursday?  
- I... Well... I was really tired, and I thought I'd probably get a better night's sleep in my own bed...  
I lied.  
- All right, well I got to go to work, have a nice day at school!  
I was almost 100 sure that wasn't going to happen.

I got dressed and took a look at myself in the mirror. My eyes were puffy and dark circles were visible underneath them. I looked horrible. But, nothing really mattered. I was still feeling like crap from the night before. Edward didn't come to pick me up to drive me to school. I was therefore required to drive my truck alone to school. I wouldn't have minded driving it alone any other day, but being alone in a quiet place was not a great thing for me at the moment. I was alone with my thoughts. My thoughts about Alice and... Edward... I got to school, and I instantly realised that all eyes were on me. People were murmuring, and I heard my name being uttered frequently.  
- What's going on?!  
I asked Jessica at the end of class.  
- You, you haven't heard!?  
- Um, obviously not...

- I walked into Mike and Edward _making out _in his room yesterday night...  
I was so stunned, I was so shocked, I couldn't believe it. THIS is how Edward got back at me. This is how he revenges. I could not believe his choice. This was incredible.

THE END.  
By: Hannah


End file.
